<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Campfire Stories by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465001">Campfire Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings'>idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Monsters Inc. (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Choking, Cults, Dissociation, Drug Addiction, Extremely Underage, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Human Kaytoo, Internalized Victim Blaming, Later Child Abuse, Mention of Orgasm During Rape, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Misogyny, One-Sided Jyn Erso/Orson Krennic, Past Mother-Daughter Incest, Police Brutality, Rape By An Authority Figure, Religious Fanaticism, Running Away, Single Parents, Step-parents, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Motherhood, Troubled Abuser, With Pearl And Ruby Glowing Backstory, drug overdose, mother-son incest, not by rape, prison rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of backstory for With Pearl and Ruby Glowing, regarding the gaps in Boo’s story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Boggs/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mackenzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/gifts">chelonianmobile</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532591">With Pearl and Ruby Glowing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile">chelonianmobile</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanGirlWickedPony/pseuds/MultiFanGirlWickedPony">MultiFanGirlWickedPony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writearoundchic/pseuds/Writearoundchic">Writearoundchic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Dear chelonianmobile, sorry it took so long. Sincerely, idrilsdarkwritings. </p><p>P.S. Had to include a Star Wars reference considering that Disney technically owns Star Wars. </p><p>P.P.S. I had to include the orgasm-during-rape thing, mostly because it is a commonly misunderstood thing. I’ve never been raped myself (there was one case of a former friend touching me inappropriately, but there was nothing like rape), but...if anyone’s experienced orgasm during rape, it’s not your fault and you’re not alone. The only person at fault was the person who raped you, and healing for the survivor is possible. I grew to like WPARG mostly because of the glimpses of hope we got through it. Hope always exists when things seem bleakest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mackenzie Gibbs is eighteen and having just graduated high school when she finds out she’s pregnant. </p><p>The warmth of her high school graduation — knowing that she’s finished, that she’s on her way to college and a scholarship — seems to fade away when she gets the pregnancy test back positive. And talking to her boyfriend (who got her pregnant) is enough to show he’s not ready to be a dad. </p><p>Even as she stands in the doorway watching him leave, Mackenzie doubts she’s ever felt more betrayed. By him. The boy she was in love with, and he wasn’t there. Too scared by a broken condom and a pregnant girlfriend to really step up to the plate.</p><p>She knows she isn’t ready to have a child either. She doesn’t abort it (she doesn’t know if she can go through with the process) but she knows that she’s not ready. The best she can do is think about her parents — her mom with her practical advice and her dad with his corny jokes. She’s got to. </p><p>***</p><p>It’s at the age of eighteen years old, after Mary’s born, that Mackenzie Gibbs is captured by God’s Will First — at least, the remaining members it has. </p><p>It isn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to be out running errands, leaving a friend of hers to watch Mary. Someone chloroformed her, snatched her away — and even as she’s forced to her knees and read a list of her sins by one of the members, she wonders, <em>hopes</em>, that this is a nightmare brought on by worries about taking care of her little girl — and she’ll be woken up by Mary needing to breastfeed or something —</p><p>“What are you doing?” Mackenzie demands. “It’s the twenty fucking tens — your fanaticism is <em>outdated</em> — ”</p><p>She gets slapped for her trouble. </p><p>Mackenzie can all but taste the coppery blood in her mouth even as she spits it out. This can’t be happening. She’s heard about this cult, but she’s thought it was just an urban legend; after all, religious fanatics going around raping people? It can’t be. It has to be like the Bunnyman or something, just a campfire story that someone made up. This can’t be happening. </p><p>”Don’t kill me,” Mackenzie says. She tries to stay calm. “I have a little girl. She needs her mom. Her dad walked out on us because he panicked, he — ”</p><p>Another slap. </p><p>What happens to Mackenzie is like the other stories about what happened to people who fell into the clutches of God’s Will First. They tear off her clothes. The air’s too cold, and there’s a sense of humiliation at being exposed in front of these people. It’s not like sex with her boyfriend. It’s not gentle. It’s not wanted. </p><p>They force her on her back. The pain is horrible (though she grits her teeth; she isn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her in pain), but the worst part is when she comes. It’s not like the consensual orgasms she got with her boyfriend, when they were eighteen and in high school and experimenting with what felt good, when he was worried about finding her clit and she guided him there, all while reassuring him that he didn’t need to be a sex god. “<em>You’re wonderful as you are</em>,” she’d said to him. Sex with him had been wonderful — fumbling, awkward, discovering. </p><p>This violation by the leader...the worst part is the orgasm. Long after they leave her shivering in a field and run off, Mackenzie wonders if they were right about her. If she is the whore that they thought she was. </p><p>She needs to get up. </p><p>A guy by the lake finds her and takes her to the hospital. He seems just bewildered by the presence of a bleeding teenage girl in the field behind his house. “Just hold on,” he says. “It’s gonna be okay, kid.” A beat. “We’ll get you some clothes when you get to the hospital; you’ll be fine. Oh, kid...”</p><p>Mackenzie’s almost comforted. Almost.</p><p>***</p><p>Her parents are there. Her boyfriend couldn’t make it, she learns — car accident. Mackenzie at this point is too numb to really feel anything. </p><p>”I’m going to kill the <em>thing</em> that did this,” her father growls.</p><p>”It’s okay,” Mackenzie weakly protests. “I’m fine.” She’s not fine, but what’s a little white lie? And if she’s bleeding from where the leader did his damage? Well, that’s something she can ignore. Just pretend that everything’s fine. She doesn’t tell anyone about orgasming during the rape. She can’t. It’s too humiliating. </p><p>There’s a kindly female doctor named Kalonia who barely seems to be holding in her rage even as she tries to comfort Mackenzie. Saying it wasn’t her fault. </p><p>In a way, if it wasn’t for the fact that Mary would be an orphan in Calisota, Mackenzie would have wished the cult killed her. </p><p>***</p><p>She goes home after she’s released from the hospital. Mary’s clearly confused at the changes in her mother, but she doesn’t have the words to ask what’s wrong. Mackenzie tries to say that Mommy went through a rough patch, and that’s an understatement. It starts small, the drug use and the addictions. Drinking. Cigarettes. She hides them. She remembers how Stephen King once said in <em>On Writing</em> that basically, telling an alcoholic to control his drinking is like trying to get a man with bad diarrhea to control his shitting. He’s right. Mackenzie can’t stop. She doesn’t want to. Stopping would mean facing that horrible pain and shame that seems like a wasteland. </p><p>It’s all too big.</p><p>***</p><p>She meets Randall (Randy, more precisely) through his addictions. She wouldn’t say she loves him yet, not like her old boyfriend, but they form a kinship. Randy’s apparently had sexual trauma too, though he doesn’t tell her who did it. It’s okay. He doesn’t need to give her a blow-by-blow. She just needs a father to Mary, as well as a man who understands the need to blot our your worst memories. She can do it. She’s okay. </p><p>She’s a living dead girl who’s good at pretending that so much of her didn’t die in that field behind someone’s house. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Invisible Man and The Living Dead Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Randy and Mackenzie go to the Palace, and surprise Star Wars cameos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for mentions of CSA, as well as rape by an authority figure, and orgasm during rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one night that Randy actually tells Mackenzie what happened to him, and Mackenzie is brought into a world she never really thought would be possible: when your own mother betrays you. </p><p>”She’d been abused by her mom,” Randy says. His voice is slurred by alcohol. “My grandmother. She never tried anything with me that I remember, but I always got this creepy vibe from her. But yeah, my mom...” And he tells her, his tongue loosened by alcohol to speak of his mother abusing him under the guise of caring for him. Mackenzie almost wants to vomit thinking about it. “She had a tough life. I guess she thought she was taking her power back or something...”</p><p>”Bullshit,” Mackenzie says. “The way I see it, abuse is always a choice. You didn’t deserve what she did to you, Randy.” A beat. “Shit, where was your dad in all this?”</p><p>”He didn’t give a shit.” Randy’s voice cracks. “I mean, I think he had issues himself, but he never asked me if I was okay or something. Maybe he couldn’t fathom the idea of a woman being abusive; it’s always the guys, isn’t it? Like those <em>Chicken Soup</em> stories where the dad rapes his daughter...”</p><p>“He should have protected you,” Mackenzie says. “Even wolves protect their cubs.”</p><p>Randy snorts. “The fucked up thing is that there were moments she was kind to me. She marched into the principal’s office to stand up for me when I was being bullied, for instance. But she didn’t think I was worth stopping herself for. I was just...oh, fuck...”</p><p>Mackenzie swallows. “Randy,” she says, “I’m so sorry. Have you seen anybody?”</p><p>”There’s this Palace thing,” Randy says, “And...I guess we could go. At least we could make friends.” He smiles faintly. “I didn’t really have friends growing up. My college fraternity was one, but even that had a price...”</p><p>***</p><p>They go to the Palace, pick their names. Randy picks The Invisible Man, thanks to his experiences as a kid. (He admits to never having read anything about invisible men, or anything like that) Mackenzie picks The Living Dead Girl. They bring Mary along, because what else can they do? They can’t just leave a baby alone in the house. </p><p>(Randy picks the name Invisible Kid, just because Mary has a tendency to seemingly show up without either one of them seeing it coming)</p><p>Randy brings cupcakes for some reason, cupcakes that read BE MY PAL. Mackenzie can’t help but feel a tug of affection and maybe a bit of sorrow towards Randy. And some curiosity. “You bake?” she says. </p><p>”Is that weird?” Randy says. </p><p>Mackenzie laughs. “No.” The guys who act all alpha and manly; she could do without them. She’d prefer a guy who acts like an actual human being. </p><p>They tell their stories. Mackenzie ends up breaking down sobbing when she gets to the part where she orgasmed during the rape, and Randy has to try and comfort her. She feels disgusting, even as she gets offstage later. </p><p>It’s Stardust, an otherwise calm, snarky British woman who was raped by Orson Krennic, her college professor, that says, “Don’t blame yourself, kid. Your body didn’t betray you — that piece of shit who raped you did."</p><p>Mackenzie wipes her eyes. “Thanks.” A beat. “Why the name Stardust?”</p><p>A shrug from Stardust. “That’s what my dad calls me.” A sigh. “I haven’t told him about Krennic; Krennic used to be his best friend and he’d have a nervous breakdown if he knew.”</p><p>”What’s he like?” Randy says. </p><p>Stardust shrugs. “Lonely. But the nicest guy you could ever meet. I don’t think he has a bad thing to say about anybody. I haven’t told him about the Palace; it would kill him knowing his former best friend raped me.” A beat. “I know it’s tough, but you know, we’re fighters. We’re Rebels.”</p><p>”Like in <em>Star Wars</em>?” Randy says. </p><p>Stardust laughs. “Yeah. Kane and his buddies, off to defeat Emperor Sidious...” Then, more seriously, “Look, kid, coming to those meetings? It gives me a lot of hope. And rebellions are built on hope. I know I’ve got hope. My boyfriend, for instance...”</p><p>There’s her boyfriend (the Soldier of Sorrows, Cassian on the tapes), and his brother the Righteous Robot (Kay), laughing with the Monk (Chirrut) and the Knight (Baze). Stardust smiles fondly at them. Then, “You know, our abusers like to make us think we’re alone, but we’ve got the biggest family on Earth!”</p><p>Mackenzie can believe, for a moment, that it’s true. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In terms of Randy’s backstory, being molested as a child doesn’t automatically make you doomed to be an abuser. True, there are quite a few abusers who were molested themselves, but many who have been abused have gone on to live happy lives. I like to think that’s the case for Mary/Boo here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Biggest Family On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go to shit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for CSA, police brutality, drug overdose, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s one o’clock one morning when Randall wakes from another nightmare about him being a giant lizard monster hurting his stepdaughter that he notices the other side of the bed is empty. He gets up, pads out of bed. Mary’s still asleep; he’ll have to wake her later. But it’s in the kitchen when it’s still dark out that he finds Mackenzie on the floor of their house, having overdosed. </p><p>He dials 9-1-1 with shaking fingers. And there’s something in him where he’s thinking maybe, just maybe, if he’s quick enough — if is good, right? — Mackenzie will be okay. </p><p>***</p><p>“Is she okay?”</p><p>Even as Randall says those words at the hospital, when it’s starting to get light out, he’s dreading the response. Something tells him that Mackenzie is pretty much lost — you don’t just survive an overdose like that. You don’t just make it out. </p><p>It’s the doctor who speaks next. “She flatlined.”</p><p>After the brief moment of shock, that moment like the world’s just stopped, the rest is a blur. He remembers that it doesn’t take many people to pull him off the doctor, where he’s squeezing the asshole’s neck. “You sonuvabitch — you didn’t even <em>try</em> — ”</p><p>It’s Jyn — Stardust — that glares at him; Jyn came as quickly as she could because Mackenzie’s her friend. “Randy, what are you doing?! They were doing their jobs, my God...”</p><p>The medical staff drag him out. Two people. Randall’s never been terribly strong, something that got him bullied in school among other things. They take him to the police station, and unbeknownst to the people who brought him there, he's raped over and over again. </p><p>They call him “Sissy-Lizard”. Jyn pays the bail later, and looks horrified at his appearance. “Randy, what the hell happened in there? Whose arse do I need to kick?”</p><p>”I don’t need your help for anything!” Randall snaps. “Fuck off!”</p><p>He swears Jyn looks confused, before glaring back at him. “Fine! I’ll just drive you home and...and you can wallow or something!”</p><p>***</p><p>He shoots up and drinks that night, and it’s that night that he swears he does something he never thought he’d do. </p><p>***</p><p>The boogeyman has his hands on her. His eyes, red and bloodshot and looking like a grotesque parody of Daddy’s squinty eyes, his teeth bared in rage as he hisses things that Mary is too little, too primal to understand. The ceiling is her refuge — she can imagine that it’s a monster hurting another baby girl, someone else entirely. She can imagine that she’s hovering among the smooth ivory, and this is just a nighttime visit from the boogeyman. It ends, Mary confused and wailing. She wants her mama, and her daddy, anyone to shield her from the creature that hurt her. </p><p>She’s down from the ceiling. Hears the boogeyman collapse in the hallway, snoring. She's lost, confused — and as much as a not-yet-one-year-old can be, angry. </p><p>The incidents, varying in degree, continue for two or three years, all while Randall pretends to be another hardworking employee at Henry J. Waternoose’s toy company, before Mary runs away as a toddler. Away from the home that’s become the monster’s lair. </p><p>The rest the Palace already knows. How she met Kitty, became Boo. And part of the horror is realizing that one of their members became one of the monsters that the Palace fears.</p><p>***</p><p>It’s after Kitty’s story that Stardust approaches. “Hey,” she said, “That was a good thing you did. Helping her.” A beat. “She came to the Palace before. I just...I never thought she’d come here as a survivor.”</p><p>”She was here before?” Kitty says. </p><p>Stardust nods. “Her stepdad was there too. I just...I can’t believe he did this. I...” </p><p>”Were you a friend of his?”</p><p>”Acquaintance,” Stardust says. “He called her the ‘Invisible Kid’ because of how quick she could be. I...” She sighs. “I can’t believe I knew this thing. I wish I never met him.”</p><p>”I know,” Kitty says. “Like I said, I was his coworker. I don’t know if anyone noticed he was on drugs a lot of the time. Wearing long sleeves in the summer and all.”</p><p>”Don’t blame yourself. He fooled us too.” Stardust sighs. “Hopefully it’ll be the last time a complete creep gets past our gates.” A beat. “But you did a good job. You, take care of her, okay?” She doesn’t say what’ll happen if he doesn’t in front of Mary — now Boo — but Kitty gets the idea. <br/><br/>“Little sister,” the Monk says, “Peace. It’s obvious how much he loves her.”</p><p>Kitty shrugs. “Well, I’m kind of scary-looking anyway...”</p><p>”So what’s with the tattoo?” says the Soldier. </p><p>Kitty shrugs. “I made up that character when I was a kid. Well, my dad and I did; I was scared of the dark as a kid and my dad suggested making up a monster the other monsters were afraid of. It worked." </p><p>“Shrewd,” says Stardust. “You know, it kind of does look like a big cat...”</p><p>Boo giggles. “See? Kitty!”</p><p>Stardust smiles at her. For a moment, Kitty thinks, it’s not just sharing stories about the victimization they’ve been through. It’s about camaraderie, family too. Because they’re not alone. </p><p>They’ve got the biggest family on Earth, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>